


Out of all the skeletons, you chose me?

by I_Have_Come_To_Sin



Series: Me and my Skele-bae - A collection of awful stories in which you have the hots for a skeleton. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Actually a fair amount of angst, Also known as a bad time., And you help him., Basically Sans doesn't have a pleasant experience., Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, One Shot, Small fic, So it's very fluffy, but still some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_Come_To_Sin/pseuds/I_Have_Come_To_Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You press the phone sleepily to your ear, yawning as you spot the caller ID.<br/>"Paps, no. We are not doing another 2 AM spaghetti party. That was a one ti-" He cuts you off, voice unusually soft and quiet. "It's Sans... I-I need your help, he won't come out of his room, not even when I told him I was worried-"<br/>"Say no more, I'll be right over."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of all the skeletons, you chose me?

You knock on Papyrus' and Sans' door, only having to wait a few seconds before it opens to reveal a worried-looking Papyrus. "Oh, ! You're here, good. Sans is in his room, you have to help him, I..... I don't know what to do. H-he's been up there for 3 days now, he won't eat a-anything, a-and I just-" It hurt seeing Papyrus so torn up about his brother. He cares so much for Sans, and he was usually so exited and happy-go-lucky that seeing him that subdued and quiet just felt... wrong.

"I'll try, alright Paps? Just wait down here." He gives a small nod and a shaky smile, and you head up the stairs, gently approaching Sans' door. "Sans?" Calling out his name gives no response. You peek your head into the room for a moment before fully entering the room. Sans is seated on the end of his bed, perfectly still. Not even the tell-tale glow from his eyes is present, only black voids. You softly close the door behind you. Sans doesn't even flinch. It's like he doesn't even know you're there. You want badly to wrap your arms around him and tell him it'll be alright, yet you're worried even the smallest of physical touches would break him. You were used to the Sans you knew: caring, kind, a bit shy, yet very protective and can always find time for a joke. Not...  _this._  He seemed like he was made of glass, barely holding together. You had been dating for 5 months, and ever since your second encounter with him you quickly realized that his smile was sometimes faked. He still had a variety of different emotions, which you could clearly tell from his eyes, but his smile was always there.

Until now.

His jaw was set, brow furrowed. His mouth was set in what looked like a pained frown. You could see a slight blue streak on his skull, evidence that he had been crying. Not good. You had only seen him crying once, and that was when you gave him a brand-new telescope for Christmas. Your voice is barely above a whisper as you try to get his attention.

"Hey." Even with your soft volume, Sans still flinches slightly at his words. You find yourself gazing deep into his eye-sockets for any sign of emotion. Nothing. "Paps is really worried...  _I'm_ really worried..." Still nothing. You decide to take a different route. "Papyrus says you haven't moved or ate anything for 3 days. Come on, I know you like to be lazy, but this isn't OK." That seemed to get a response out of him. You saw a tiny flicker of light, as you could barely make out the tiny pinpricks of light that were his eyes.

"i don't like to be lazy."

"What do you mean?" You questioned. This wasn't the conversation you were expecting, but you'd take it. Anything to keep him talking, keep him responding until he was ready to talk about why he did this in the first place.

"i used to not be lazy. i was actually pretty productive. i worked as the assistant of the previous royal scientist... then  _he_ left... and then  _it_ started... and i realized that it didn't matter... that  _nothing_ matters... that any moment, it could all be stolen... destroyed...  **gone**... i want to care, to be happy, but i can't with the constant threat of... never mind......."

You were shocked. You had never heard Sans raise his voice, or even really gotten frustrated with something. Yet now, he was almost spitting out the words, like they left a bad taste in his mouth. What was he talking about? Who left? What started? Was he talking about death? You had so many questions, and you decided to speak after a moment of silence rang through the air. "I-I don't understand..."

He turned to you know, the dots of his eyes back, but his smile was still absent. His brow was more furrowed, eyes slanted in anger. "of course you don't. you don't deserve having to listen to what i went through. how i've  _suffered_." You were starting to get irritated, mad that, after you reached out to Sans, he was lashing out at you, when you only tried to help. "I don't understand because you haven't told me! You keep it all locked in! I want you to tell me but you won't!"

"of course, it's all about you, isn't it? it's my fault i'm suffering, right? i'm sorry for not wanting to push my issues onto someone who doesn't deserve it!" His voice was a roar, louder than you have ever heard it go before, and yet it only served to piss you off more. How  **dare** he say that! He didn't deserve to suffer through whatever he went through without telling anyone! You yourself knew how destructive keeping your feelings locked inside could be. "No, that's not what I meant! I want to help you, Sans!"

"i don't deserve your help! you don't know what it's like to hate yourself, to have these problems, to-"

That was fucking it.

You jumped up from the bed, whipping around to gaze at Sans with rage. " ** _YO_** ** _U THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH PROBLEMS?!_** _**THE ONLY ONE WHO FUCKING HATES THEMSELF?!!**_ " You paused to take a deep breath from shouting, your voice already hoarse from yelling. Your face was streaming with tears at this point, and you didn't bother to stop them. Sans, noticing your pause, was about to respond but you cut him off. " _ **No, fuck you! You've had your fucking chance to speak! At least someone always loved you! At least you DID something! You had hope to cling on to, but I didn't alright?! I've fucked up everything I've done in life! I mean, for fuck's sake!-**_ " At this point you were frantic, about to make a large mistake, but you didn't care anymore. His cruel words still piercing your heart, you clawed at your sleeves, pulling them up, revealing the pink, scared flesh around your wrists, the scars you promised were your burden to carry, but you didn't care anymore.

**_"I can't even KILL myself right!"_ **

 

 

 

...

 

 

......

 

 

.............................

 

The silence rang in the air, your voice echoing long after you had said the words. You felt drained and exhausted, eyes puffy and red from crying. You quietly sat down on the bed, not bothering to pull up your sleeves. Sans was at a loss for words. "y-you... h-how....?"

You guessed at what he wanted to ask, letting out a sigh before giving him the answer. "I was 16, and it was a box cutter from my job. There are 5 marks on my right arm and 7 on my left." Sans stood there, gazing at the marks. "shit.... , i... i-i had no idea..." You sighed again. "Yeah, you didn't." Sans gently sits down on the bed next to you, wrapping his arms around you slowly. "for what it's worth, i'm sorry. i'll do whatever you want me to, just... please... don't hurt yourself again." Your breath stops, in shock at his statement. "Wh-... Why would you-?" He stares straight into your eyes, white dots shaking slightly. "because i don't want you to suffer anymore." You gasped slightly, before giving a halfhearted laugh. "Oh, Sans... That's why I wanted you to tell me what was wrong."

Sans gives a small chuckle, a shaky smile finally returning to his face. "heh... we can talk in the morning, I think that's enough bad memories for tonight... right now, i think both of us need a break..." He lies back down on the bed, gesturing at you with one hand. "you should stay the night." You give a small nod. "I will. I'll see you in the morning..." You head downstairs, about to lay on the couch and ponder the conversation when you see Papyrus sitting on the couch, nervously fidgeting. He spots you"I-Is Sans alright?" You give a warm smile, nodding. "Yeah, Papyrus."

"He'll be alright. We'll both be alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first fic on this site! Let me know if you want more like this or if it SUCKS. I'm always up to write whatever so prompts are always welcome. Anyway, I'm gonna bury my crippling depression deep inside a gallon of vanilla ice cream. See ya later!


End file.
